Solace
by Brulternia
Summary: It's over. The giants are dead, the earth is defeated, and things are finally settling down at Camp Half-Blood. And yet, Will Solace still finds something nagging at the back of his mind, though it seems he'll need a little initiative to confront it. Takes place during the epilogue - a small look at what Will might have been thinking before that conversation.


"Okay, what was that?"

"What was what?" asked Will.

"You know what."

"No, I really don't. Can you leave me alone? This is the first break I've gotten all week - I'm exhausted."

"I think what Cecil is referring to," explained Lou Ellen, sitting at the foot of Will's bed, "is those little stunts you pulled the other day. You know, when we were sabotaging those onagers?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Will, discreetly making sure no one else was in the room with them.

"I think you know _exactly_ what we're talking about," said Cecil, climbing into the bunk across from Will's. "You're usually so chill, Will. You definitely weren't being yourself back there."

"Again," denied Will, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The hand-holding?" asked Cecil.

"The incessant nagging?" pondered Lou Ellen..

"Bickering like a married couple?"

"Not to mention that look of heartbreak when he said he was leaving."

"What exactly are you getting at?" Will interrupted, though he of course knew full well what they were talking about. He had hoped they wouldn't have noticed. Had he really been that obvious?

"What we're saying," continued Lou Ellen, "is that that's not usually how people act when meeting strangers. Or even just long-lost friends, for that matter."

"He's not a stranger," said Will. "We've all known him ever since he got here the first time. This is where he belongs. It's the only safe place for people like us. You guys know that. I just wanted to make sure he knew as well."

"And while that's certainly admirable," said Lou Ellen. "Cecil and I both agree that it was more than just that."

"Hell, I could've told him that without being so flirty," said Cecil.

"I was _not_ flirting," argued Will, his cheeks getting quickly redder.

"You were doing _something_ , though I agree flirting may not have been it," agreed Lou Ellen.

"Is this why you don't have a girlfriend, Will?"

"I refuse to have this conversation." Will quickly sat up and grabbed both their arms, then stood up and began dragging them out of the cabin.

"It's no secret you're quite the heartthrob, Will,"continued Lou Ellen, swiftly using the Mist to slip out of his grasp. "I always wondered why you never seemed interested in any of those girls who are clearly interested in you."

"All those poor girls waiting for senpai to notice them," joked Cecil, pulling his arm loose while Will was distracted with Lou Ellen, "and all this time, he's had his eye on the Ghost King."

"That's it!" yelled Will, letting go of them both. He put two fingers up to his mouth and whistled as loud as he could. The two campers held their hands to their ears, wincing in pain. Will took advantage of their confusion and grabbed them both, then continued to pull them out of the cabin.

"You two are insufferable."

"Thank you!" said Cecil, one hand still over his ear.

"I think he likes you, Will," said Lou Ellen calmly.

Will stopped in his tracks, his thoughts suddenly filling with hope. But in his heart, he knew it was false.

"You're wrong." He led them both to the front door, then pushed them out onto the porch.

"Maybe," she said. "But I could also be right. You'll never know until you make a move."

"I don't plan on it."

"It sure seemed like you were planning on it the other day," argued Cecil. "When you held his hand."

Will sighed. He was right, of course. Seeing Nico again after so long - what was it, years now? He'd gotten a bit excited. He'd tried to be discreet, but apparently, it hadn't worked. Had Nico noticed it too? Was that why he was avoiding him?

"Talk to him," pleaded Lou Ellen. When Will didn't respond, she gave Cecil a look that said, _Alright, I think we've done what we can_ , and they both turned and left to their respective cabins.

Will stepped out onto the porch, leaning on the railing. He looked over to Cabin Thirteen, where Hazel and Nico were staying. The Ghost King was standing outside as well, having an avid conversation with Jason, who was constantly fidgeting with his new glasses.

As Jason tentatively opened his arms for a hug, and Nico complied, Will was hit with a twinge of jealousy, but he shrugged it off. The very idea of them two was preposterous - Jason was clearly very happy with Piper, and Nico… Will was still fairly certain Nico didn't swing that way. And yet, the (surely false) hope that Lou Ellen had given him was still there. Maybe it was part of her magic or something.

The two exchanged a few more words before Jason flew off to the Aphrodite cabin. Nico stayed outside for a bit longer, looking around aimlessly.

 _Well, here's my chance,_ he thought. _Now or never…_

Will waved.

* * *

 **I actually wrote this some time ago, and I guess my sleep-addled brain thought it was a good idea to upload it now. I dunno, maybe someone'll like it.**


End file.
